Many devices exist that are adapted to manipulate or otherwise handle cargo that is being loaded or unloaded from vehicles such as trucks, automobiles, and vans. These prior-art devices typically require modification of the vehicle in order to render the device operable for the loading and unloading operation. Typically, modification of the vehicle makes the vehicle less useful for other purposes and often results in an aesthetically unappealing structure. Additionally, such devices are generally rather cumbersome, complex to operate, expensive, and difficult to install and maintain.
Existing devices are particularly unsuitable for loading and unloading relatively bulky, awkwardly weighted, but fragile equipment such as portable x-ray machines or other sensitive medical equipment. Such devices require the operator to be quite strong to manually load or unload the equipment from the vehicle and do not orient the equipment in an appropriate position to facilitate handling and protect the equipment from damage.
Another shortcoming of existing cargo handling devices is that they are not designed to facilitate the loading of relatively tall cargo in a relatively short cargo space. There are many devices, such as portable x-ray machines, which must be transported in a protected cargo area. Any cargo area that provides adequate protection has a hard roof and, necessarily, a limited height. There are numerous devices that are relatively lightweight, but also relatively tall. Generally, vehicles large enough to carry such cargo are large, heavy-duty trucks which are expensive to purchase and operate. Inexpensive, light-duty vehicles such as station wagons are cheap to buy and operate, but lack tall cargo areas. If a device were available that permitted tall cargo to be oriented so as to fit in cargo areas of limited height, large cost savings could be realized.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an equipment handling device that can load and unload relatively bulky and tall equipment, is easy to operate, protects the equipment from damage, and is easily installed in vehicles.